Till the End
by Desert-Rose6
Summary: Logan and Rogue are in love. Dunh-Dunh-Duuuuunh The Professor finds out about Rogue and Logan's relationship! But why doesn't he have any memory of the actual finding out part? UPDATED!
1. A Dream?

About this story: This story is a little bit "Evolution," a little bit "X-Men," a little bit "X-Men the Movie" and a little bit of my own imagination. And unfortunately I don't own any of it. It can be slightly confusing at times but here is a list of what the little symbols mean:

-This shows a collective thought or action-

*One of these means it's a thought someone is thinking to themselves.*

**Two of these means that two or more people are thinking at each other**

(A.N. Means Author Note. I have an awful lot of these.)

Summary: What happens when a psychic friend of Rogue's dies? Will relationships change for the better or for the worse?

By: Desert Rose 

'Till the End

Chapter One

A Dream?

"No. No! Ge'way from me. Ge'way! Help me, Marie, I don' wanna die!" 

"Take my hand, we'll live together. Everything will be all right, I promise." 

*Flash* 

**X-Men, everyone to the war-room NOW!** 

"Ooohh?" *Great, now what?* 

Biff, "Owww!" 

*Sounds like Kitty phased through her bed. Again.* 

A slight smile caressed Rogue's full, red lips before she realized she should be getting dressed. Stretching, Rogue cautiously made her way out of her bed. 

*I feel… different. Like I haven't walked before* 

Rogue, using the wall for balance, got dressed in her "school uniform," as Kitty had dubbed the X-Men outfits. 

*I hate these things. They're so damn clingy. I am definitely a 'loose and baggy' kinda gal.* 

With a slight laugh, Rogue pulled on her tight-fitting "uniform." *Huh, that's weird,* at that precise moment Rogue had glanced in the full-length mirror, and had seen someone else entirely. 

*Not a bad someone else. Actually… I look good… Wow, I look… sexy. I think I've changed my mind about our "school uniforms,"* thought Rogue as she did a little twirl. *I think I'll change my wardrobe; my hair could use a little spursing up too, make-up never hurt nobody. Hell, even my ass looks good!* 

*Oh, shit.* 

Rogue ran down the hall belatedly realizing that even Kitty had beaten her to the war-room. She burst through the door, slightly flushed, and took her usual seat. 

*Everyone's in their usual spots. Logan's in the "shadowy and mysterious" corner; Scott and Jean are sitting next to each other barely keeping their hands to themselves. Kitty and Kurt are talking quietly on the other side of the table. Storm was out on some kinda mission, so I'm left alone. Hmm, I don't feel lonely though. Maybe I'm too tired to feel anything right now. Waitaminute! (A.N. What? Don't you say those words all together?) Where's the Prof?* 

Just then Professor Charles Xavier, Principal of the Xavier Institute for Gifted Children, Sponsor of the heroic team called the X-Men, rolled into the room. Everything went still. 

*It looks like he's been… crying?* 

As soon as he took his position at the head of the table he looked directly into Rogue's eyes. 

*What's going on? Did I do somethin'?* Starting to panic with the fear that if she had done something accidentally they'd kick her out. 

Quite suddenly, Rogue felt an overwhelming calm. She stopped trying to count the dust molecules in order not to have to meet his penetrating gaze. 

Rogue sat up straighter, she tucked her feet under her chair and she stared right back at him. 

**Thanks, for the confidence Prof. But I didn't need it.** 

Giving Rogue a slightly puzzled look, the Professor looked around at all that had gathered, then continued to stare at Rogue. It almost seemed like he was looking through her, like he was seeing into her very soul. 

"I'm afraid I have… some terrible news." 

-Collective gasp and eye widening- 

"It's not Storm is it Professor X?" squeaked Kitty. 

"No, Kitty," the Professor said, not taking his eyes off of Rogue, "Storm is fine. However, one of the greatest female super heroines has fallen. Not one hour ago someone attacked and succeeded in killing Desert Rose." (A.N. Don't ya just love how I can write myself into all my stories.) 

-Collective "Oh, dear"s and such things like that, then everyone recovered enough to turn and see how Rogue was taking this.- 

Everyone knew that Desert Rose and Rogue had met up and become the best of friends, as close as sisters really, a few missions back. The two of them had kept in touch for the past several months. They called or emailed each other at least once a day. And since Desert Rose, Alana Shea (A.N. Did I mention I was also a BIG fan of Mutant X?), was a powerful psychic they literally kept in constant contact. 

*This can't be right. Maybe I'm goin' through shock. I just don't understand. I should be cryin' my eyes out. But I don't feel like cryin'. I feel… I feel… strong? I feel amazing, confident, POWERFUL. Maybe I should leave, I've gotta figure this out.* 

"Rogue?" It was Logan. 

*Now how the hell did he get behind me?* 

"I… I have to… Out… I need out!" Rogue said as she stumbled out of her chair, head hanging low. 

"It's alright kiddo. Everything will be alright, I promise. Come on." 

*Promise? That word, it makes me feel sick.* 

"No." Everyone's mouth fell open, even Logan's. 

Rogue looked him right in his glacier, blue eyes and said, "I'm seventeen years old, I have not been 'kiddo' for quite some time. And I would appreciate it if you would stop treating me like your kid sister." Rogue had said this all very quietly, but it was a scary quiet, a voice that said it was not to be messed with. When she was finished she took a deep breath and turned on her heel leaving the room with its confused occupants. 


	2. Introducing Desert Rose

I know you don't care one bit what I say, but this is a really short chapter and I'm going to post the next one right after.  PPPPPPPPPlease read and review.  I'm begging you!

'Till the End

Chapter Three

Introducing Desert Rose

Rogue didn't see where she was going. She didn't care. All she could hear were her own thoughts, repeating themselves over and over again. *What's wrong? I know something's wrong. What is it?* 

Without noticing she started to speed up. Then she started to run. She ran blindly, lost in her own thoughts. *What's wrong with me? Why can't I feel anything?* 

"Ooff!" Rogue moaned and sat up. She'd fallen over a tree root. Looking around, Rogue found she'd wandered into the old mansion grounds. (A.N. Yeah, I bet your saying "'Old mansion grounds' what the hell is she talking about?" Well, didn't you ever think that every time that they rebuilt the damn mansion they might build it a bit differently? Yeah, not so smart now are you. Anyway…) She was sitting next to a small pond with a statue of two lovers entwined in its center. 

*I've never been here before.* Rogue thought as she glanced at her reflection in the still waters of the pond. 

"Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhh!" 

"Shhh! Marie, child, it's just me, dear. Quiet now, child. Someone'll hear ya." (A.N. Like the accent? Hate it? Let me know!) 

"Des-Desert Rose?" 

"Yes, dear. It's me. Don't ya remembah? I came to ya in my last moments. Remembah? I asked you to keep me with ya. You said ya would. You promised me everythin' would be alright." 

"Oh, my God. The dream!" 

"Yes, child, but it weren't no dream. 'Twas true as life, child. I have some… business… needs taken care of before I can move on. Now, I can undahstand if'n ya don't wants to help me, but…" 

Rogue cut her off before she could explain, "Desert Rose, I would do anything for you. I would be honored to help you finish your business on this Earth." 

"Oh, bless ya child. I's 'ill be helpen ya too. Little things, child, can mean so much to peoples." 

"D.R. I don't understand…" 

"Rogue! Rogue, are you alright? Where the hell are you?" 

Rogue had only turned around for a moment, but when she looked back she saw only her reflection in the pond's tranquil waters. 


	3. Logan's Affections

Hi everyone!  I'm on a roll. I know I'm not that good of a writer so _please_ read and review. As before I own nothing –sighs- oh well.

'Till the End

Chapter Two

Logan's Affections

**X-Men, everyone to the war-room NOW!** 

*Good, someone to beat the shit out of,* thought Logan, better known as the Wolverine. (A.N. It's hard to write thoughts for Logan, so please forgive me.) 

In the war-room… 

*I'm here first, like always,* thought Logan. *I like the shadows, I like to have my back to the wall. That way I have the advantage _and_ no one can come up behind me.* 

-The room starts to fill up.- 

First Jean and Scott come in, holding hands. *Geez, big surprise there.* Then Kurt pops in. *Another major surprise. Oh, let me guess, here comes Rogue.* The door opens and in comes… *Kitten? Where's Marie?* Logan could already feel his muscles tightening. 

*Wait. If something had happened to her Kitty wouldn't be sitting there talking to Fuzz Ball. Calm down, she's probably just tired. Yeah, that's it. She wanted to sleep in as long as possible.* 

Unexpectedly, Logan sensed a slight shift in the air. *What the hell?* Logan wondered. 

Just then, Rogue comes bursting through the door. Logan forgets how to breath. *Not that breathing matters with my powers,* Logan thought with a slight smile. *She seems different somehow. Older.* Standing in the shadows Logan could stare open mouthed at the beautiful woman that slows her stride as she takes in the room and the people it holds. His muscles weren't the only thing getting tight. Logan's X-Men suit was starting to become uncomfortable. *Another _really_ good reason to be in the shadows,* thought Logan as he inhaled Marie's scent as discreetly as possible. 

*Damnit, she's a kid. Get over it you old pervert. I can't believe this is happening. When did it start? It started when she met up with that girl. What's her face. Uh… Desert Rose, yeah, that's it. Whatever they've been talking about it's working wonders on me. Geez, I never noticed how tight these damn outfits are. Especially how they hug my Marie. My Marie? Whoa. I definitely gotta get her to stop talking to that Desert Rose. Just a girl, keep saying it, just a girl…* 

Charlie came in then and Logan focused his thoughts on more appropriate things. Like ripping an idiot in two. 

"I'm afraid I have… some terrible news." 

-Collective gasp and eye widening- 

*I bet its Storm. She got herself into some God awful mess and needs my _special_ bone breaking talents to get her out of it.* 

"It's not Storm is it Professor X?" squeaked Kitty. 

*Wow, Kitten's turned into a telepath.* 

"No, Kitty," Charlie said, "Storm is fine." 

*Hold on now. What's with the staring contest? Does Rogue know something we don't? For "terrible news" she don't look too crest fallen.* 

"However, one of the greatest female super heroines has fallen. Not one hour ago someone attacked and succeeded in killing Desert Rose." 

*Holly shit! Marie's going to take this really bad.* 

While everyone was looking at the floor only the Professor and Logan were looking up. When everyone finally realized who would take it the worst they looked at Rogue too. 

*Oh, shit. Is she okay? She's still looking at the floor. Damn, damn, damn, damn. I should get her out of here, she doesn't need everybody looking at her while she grieves.* 

Logan stepped out of the shadows and slowly approached Rogue's chair. He decided that he should put a hand on her shoulder so that he didn't startle her. He did that a lot. 

"Rogue?" *Oh, God, no tears* 

"I… I have to… Out… I need out!" Rogue said as she stumbled out of her chair, still engrossed in the floor tiles. 

*She looks so… exhausted. As if she had just fought off Magneto and his entire gang by herself.* 

"It's alright kiddo. Everything will be alright I promise. Come on." *I'd do anything to make it alright Marie. Please, let me help.* 

"No." It was so quiet Logan wasn't sure he actually heard her. He felt everyone's head shoot up, and heard as their jaws dropped to the floor. She was looking straight into his eyes. 

*Her eyes… I could drown in their chocolate brown pools of emotion.* Those beautiful eyes were full of an emotion Logan hadn't ever seen in their depths before. He couldn't quite make it out. *Confusion? Hate? Pain? No, none of that seems right somehow.* 

"I'm seventeen years old. I have not been 'kiddo' for a very long time. And I would appreciate it if you would stop treating me like your kid sister." 

Momentarily stunned by the outburst all Logan could think was, *'Kid sister' where'd that come from? I've always called her kiddo. She must be taking this harder than I thought,* as his love sped out of the room. 

With a quick look at Charlie, to express his confusion, Logan ran out the door after the woman that haunted his dreams.


	4. The Little Girl Grew Up

I promised it would come soon and here it is.  –Waves magic wand- "Pfft!"

'Till the End

Chapter Four

The Little Girl Grew Up

He'd been following her scent with one thought running through his head, *She's hurt, She's hurt…* 

"Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhh!" 

Logan's head snapped up as the silence was shattered by Rogue's terrified scream. His heart was racing, his breath ragged, *Where… Where is she?* 

"Rogue! Rogue, are you alright? Where the hell are you?" 

*Is she in pain? Where is she? Can she hear me?* 

Sniffing, he ran towards her hoping that she was alright. 

"Logan?" said a quiet voice. "Logan, where are you? It's dark, Logan." 

"I know sweetheart. I'm over to your right just stay there." 

*Thank whatever God there is. She's shaken but she's alright.* 

Then he saw her. She was sitting on her knees her hands covering her face, her shoulders hunched. He couldn't take his eyes off of her beautiful body. At least, it was only a little harder than usual to peel his eyes away. 

*This isn't right. She's grieving and all I can think about is how soft her skin must be. Untouched by any man, by _anyone_ at all since that fateful day she got her powers.* Logan almost groaned out loud. 

"Logan? Wh-where are you?" 

"I'm right here, baby, next to your elbow." 

"Oh, Logan, I-I treated you so badly." She turned around and cried into his chest. 

"Shh, darlin'. It's okay." Logan said as he wrapped his arms around the woman he couldn't have. He repeated his nonsensical comments in a hushed voice, rubbing her back, stroking her hair, doing anything he thought would make her feel better. 

"I'm sooo sorry, Logan. Please forgive me," came Rogue's muffled voice, as she settled herself on Logan's lap, face still in his chest. 

*Oh, MY GOD! She's just a child. If I keep saying that it will just go away. She's just a child who has absolutely no idea what she's doing to me. Me grown man; her small, child, girl.* 

"Oh," Logan was just barely able to catch that groan, "Rogue, don't apologize. I know you didn't mean it. You're just upset." 

"But," Rogue lifted her head back to look into his eyes, "I did mean it." 

Logan, the great, amazing, invincible Wolverine was speechless. He could only stare at her as though she had grown eight heads. (A.N. Just because two sounded so… ordinary.) 


	5. A Lil' Push in da Right Direction

Again really short but very important. R&R!

'Till the End

Chapter Five

A Lil' Push in da Right Direction

*Good God please give me the restraint to not give into the temptation of what is under me.* 

After she had spent her tears of confusion and remorse on Logan's yellow and blue uniform, Rogue was assaulted by her senses. *He smells like… home. That's kinda funny considering I never really had a home. He's so… sculpted. I really have changed my opinion about our "school uniforms," especially since the teachers have to wear them too. OK, God forget 'bout that last prayer. Oohh, make him want me as much as I need him. Please.* 

"Logan," Rogue whispered hoarsely, "I'm not a child anymore. And I've never been your kid sister." Getting closer, she trailed a gloved hand down his cheek and over his bottom lip, "But, I could be so much more." With that she tapped her love's bottom lip with her index finger. 

Rogue was stunned. *I can't believe I just said that. God is this you. Rogue to God ARE YOU THERE?* 

**Ya can call me God if ya wanna Marie. But, I don' think he'd take kindly to it.** 

**D.R.?** 

**Ya jus' need a lil' push in da right direction, child. I can help wid that.** 

**Oh?** 

**Look inta his eyes, dear. See him in a new light. See him as I would see him.** 

All this conversation took place in milliseconds. Rogue leaned back slightly to look into Logan's eyes. 

**My God. This is how you see him?** *He's more amazing than he was moments ago. Which is _really_ hard to believe.* 

**Yes, treasure. I see into people with my abilities. I see past their silly walls that they build up to keep everyone out.** 

**How am I using _your_ powers?** 

**I am with ya now, until I leave ya and this Earth. I can take away my powers from you. I can even take your powers from you.** 

**You can do WHAT!?** 

**I can do it now. For a time if ya wish. I can teach ya to do it as well, dear.** 

**Please, take it away. Please, teach me. I would be forever in debt to you.** 

**I will ask ya to do some things for me, child. I need you to do them right away and without question. In return I will train ya in ways Charles Xavier never could. Will ya agree to these?** 

**God, yes! I'd do anything.** 

**Good, dear. Hold on to your man now, ya might feel a bit dizzy** 

Again, this conversation only took milliseconds. Rogue quickly grabbed Logan's arms, still looking into his eyes. 


	6. Skin

I've been writing all day not really taking a break except to read more stories.  By the by, check out my favorite stories. Warning: They aren't all X-Men, but I think you'll like them. Oh, I don't own anything and if I could I don't know which character I'd want the most.  I mean you've gotta admit that Wolverine is definitely hunky with a capital hunk in the movie.  But Scott is so sweet in Evolution.  Jeez, decisions decisions.  To bad I'll never get to make them. –Sobbing- On with the show!

'Till the End

Chapter Six

Skin

*She meant it? Is this "woman double talk"? She is really upset. She just lost her best friend… She meant it? Oohh… She's still sitting on top of me.* 

"Logan," Marie whispered hoarsely, "I'm not a child anymore. And I've never been your kid sister. But," *Oh, dear Lord. Her hand I can't feel it but the sensation of her satin glove is driving me wild* "I could be so much more." 

*She could be more. I want her to be more. I need her to be more. Our friendship means a lot to me but… Fuck, she could be so much more to me if I let her.* 

Logan was drifting in his own little world, trying to figure out what to do. He didn't see the strange look in his Marie's eyes. Didn't see when they widened with surprise at the new appearance he'd taken on. The only reason he came out of his own thoughts was when he sensed her pain and felt her gloved nails digging into his suit. 

"Marie?" Logan asked still reeling on the rush of sexual adrenaline. *How'd she get hurt? I don't get it.* 

Then, Marie sat up straighter, took in a deep breath and stood up. She turned away from Logan, stripping her gloves off as she went over to lean on a tree not a foot away from them. 

*What's going on with her tonight? One minute she's a small child in need of comfort. Next, she's a teenager with the rebellious attitude to go with it. Then, she makes me start to question whether or not I should… Down that road is bad.* 

Logan got up and went over to the tree, wondering what he was going to say after a statement like that. *You know that that is just what you were waiting for "I could be so much more,"* said a little voice in Logan's head. He ignored it, for now. 

"Marie, what the hell…" Logan started out. A single pale finger on his lips silenced him. *A finger. No glove. How… But… God… She…I… Skin!*


	7. Big Bad’s Big Feelings

Boy I am on a role.  Five chapters in one day, albeit short ones, has to be some kinda record.  I am still however debating with myself furiously as to whether movie Wolverine hunkiness is better or equal to Evolution Scott sweetness.  Thought: Scott has room to bloom into a full romantic too.  Thought:  Wolverine is old.  Thought:  Well, duh, my dead great-great-great-great-great-etc.-grandmother wouldn't be old enough for The Hunkiness.  I need more opinions on which is better.  But until then let's just thank heaven for my imagination, in which Logan can be both hunky and romantic.  R&R!

'Till the End

Chapter Seven

Big Bad's Big Feelings

"Logan, I-I have a… friend." *Yeah, that was true.* "She asked me to keep it a secret that she was training me." *Or at least she would ask me soon.* "But, Logan, I-I need you. I need you to make everything better. You always can." *God, I'm babbling.* "I can understand that you don't want me. You thought of me as your 'kid sister' for like ever…" This time it was Rogue that was silenced, with a kiss. A good, sincere, honest kiss. *Perfect. Exactly what I wanted it to be like.* 

"Marie, I never ever _truly_ saw you as a child. You were grown up when I met you. I'm just not very good with expressing my… um… feelings, for just about anything or anyone." 

"Oh, Logan, I…" 

"No, let me finish. I want you. I need you. Marie, I've always loved you. I had to think of you as 'kiddo' because if I didn't I was afraid I'd hurt you." 

*Wow. I knew his cement hard exterior held a marshmallowy center but… I never expected this.* 

"That was and still is the only reason that you are not on the grass under me right now." 

"The fact that you think of me as a kid?" 

"No. Because I don't want to hurt you. I want you to be special. I want to… oh, I don't know… romance you." 

*WOW. Double WOW. With a capital WOW.* "Logan," that was all Rogue got out before he devoured her mouth. 


	8. The Truth About Alana

Sorry about the messed up chapters guys!  Please forgive me.  I'm still not completely certain how chapters six and seven wound up in the beginning of my story instead of the end.  Oh, well –sigh- as my mom would say, "Shit happens, get Lysol or get infected."  But let's not talk about my mother.  Don't get me wrong she can be really fun, especially when she's buying me new clothes, make-up or/and other accessories.  Once again I am getting off topic.  I really need some romancing ideas that would fit into Logan's personality.  I was thinking chocolates but my two sisters convinced me it was far too conventional.  They said that for the great, almighty Wolverine to become a hopeless romantic he has to do something equally as hopelessly romantic.  So if you have any ideas please write 'em in the review, and I still need opinions on who's better movie Logan or Evolution Scott.  I take these reviews very seriously –sisters in the background are starting to sigh at the longevity of my short author's paragraph- so please give me some real criticism and I'll do my best.  –Sisters in background have now started to hit me with stuffed animals because, at least this is my reasoning, I used too many big words and the chapter hasn't even started.- Biff!  Ow!

'Till the End

Chapter Eight

The Truth About Alana

13 minutes, a whole lot of kissing, and more than a little control to not go beyond that, later…

                        "Mmm… Logan?" 

                        "Yes, luv?" 

                        *Luv, I like that!*  "Umm, Logan, what are we going to tell the others?" 

                        *"Tell the others?"  Who the hell would she want to…OH.*  Logan was about to say "It's up to you, baby,"  when a thought hit him.  *If we tell them they'll bug us every waking moment.  Besides that, them not knowing that Rogue could touch and that we are… well we're a…an item could prove to be a lot more fun.*  "Why," Logan said gruffly as he kissed her down her throat, "should we tell them anything at all?" 

                        *Damn the man, he can be so distracting.*  "Ohhh…Because," kiss kiss kiss. 

                        "Uh-huh." Kiss kiss. 

                        "Because they're our friends," kiss "and they'll," kiss kiss, "uh… they'll want to know." 

                        "And?"  Logan asked, patiently waiting for her to reach his conclusion while he kissed first down then up her throat. 

                        "And… they'll ask how far…uhhh," Marie groaned as Logan kissed her right on her pulse.  "I get the point, Logan!  They'll keep bothering us until we tell them what we're doing.  Stop, that tickles!" Marie started to giggle when Logan playfully nipped at her neck. 

                        "Good job, baby, you get a gold star," growled Logan as he nipped at the place on her neck right under the ear. 

                        "Someone's coming!" They both said at the same time. 

                        Rogue hurriedly put on her gloves as she thought, **Hold me Logan.  I'm going to pretend to be grieving for Alana.** 

                        **Okay, darlin',** Logan thought as he held on to her in a more fatherly manner than he had been before. 

                        **It's Storm.  The Prof is getting worried.** 

                        **Baby, how are you doing all this?** 

                        **D.R. can I tell him?** Marie thought straining to make sure that Logan couldn't hear that thought. 

                        **Go 'head child.  But he has ta be the only one.** 

                        **Deal.** Marie thought relieved that she could share this important secret to the man that promised to "romance" her.  **Logan, Desert Rose is not dead… Well, not completely dead.  She's inside me and she's holding back my powers,** Marie thought with a rush. 

                        **Tell her thank you.** 

                        "Rogue, Wolverine is that you?" 

                        "Yeah, Storm it's us.  Shush, now darlin' it's just Storm." 

                        Rogue sniffled loudly and then slowly pulled her face away from Wolverine's chest.  She wiped away invisible tears and looked at first Storm, drifting down to the ground, and then at Wolverine.  *I gotta play this one right.* 

                        "I… sniff… wanna go to sleep now…sniff" said Rogue in a hazy whisper. 

                        *Boy howdy, the girl can act!*  "Alright, darlin'.  We'll get you home.  Don't worry." 

                        Storm looked at them both and with a nod from Wolverine, she flew off back to the mansion. 

                        "That was close," said Rogue, her voice no longer hazy from crying. 


	9. Confusion

Howdy!  I just got back from vacation!  It was horrible, the worst part wasn't all the smelly old people that I barely knew, it was that there wasn't a computer in sight!!!!!!!   I'm suffering from internet deprivation. –Sniff, Sniff-  Okay so while I was avoiding the weird hicks/cousins I revamped my story.  I completely redid what my premise was.  It is a little stranger than I originally had it, true.  But it is so much better.  It's....deeper.  You'll see what I mean.  R&R!

'Till the End

Chapter Nine

Confusion

When they got back to the mansion Logan and Rogue went about their business like nothing unusual had happened.  Rogue and Logan said good night and went their separate ways.  Rogue went to bed pretending to mourn for her dear friend, all the while talking to her within her own head.  The most important conversation was this:

** D.R. I-I don't know how to deal with this "relationship" with Logan.  I mean... I've always known that I felt something for him.  And you must admit he is a HUNK.  But I always thought he was out of my league.  That's why I went after Scott in the first place.  Granted he too was and still is out of my league.  Besides I didn't feel for him the way I feel for Logan-sigh-.  This is deeper.  This is something that can't be stomped down.  'Cause I tried and it didn't work.  But...I'm so confused.

     I know that he's too old for me.  But nobody alive (no offense **None taken**) is old enough for him.  I know that I should step back and take a good long look at this so called "relationship."  I should evaluate the pros and cons; I should see which way the scales tip.  But I CAN'T!  I just want him to touch me, to kiss me I need him D.R.  Like an addict needs cocaine.  And we've only just had our first kiss.**

** Y'all dun child?  Good.  Now let me trahy ta help ya wid yer confusion.  Ah believe that ya should follah yer heart.  But in order to do that ya need to shut yer body up.  Ya need ta find a place where you can tink an' analyze yer sitsooation wid aht (A.N. out) yer body gettin' in da way.  Can ya tink of a place dat ya can do dat?**

** Well... there's always the danger room.  But I doubt I'd be able to think about or "analyze" anything without getting "killed."**  
  


** But, child, dat's perfect.  We can get in some trainin' tahme for ya ta use mah powers as well as ya trainin' ta control yer own.  And ya will be so tahred that ya will just fall back inta bed and yer body won't be ahble ta do nuttin' 'bout it.  Then ya can look at the "Logan thing" in a new lahght an' decide what all ya gonna do.**

** You sure?  I mean, it's not like a good danger room session won't tire me out.  But what if some one tries to come into the session?  How do I explain the fact that at,** Marie glances briefly at the clock on her bedside table, ** 11:50 at night I'm in the danger room pounding up holographic foes?**

** Oh, ya poor ting.  Yer best friend has jus' left dis world an' ya are confused an' angry.  Ya need somewheres ta vent yer "emotional frustrations,"** Alana thought smugly.

** Okay.  I get it,** thought Marie exasperatedly, ** Since people think your dead they won't mess with me, for a while at least.**

** Ah promise dat if'n anyone sees ya dey won't tink nuttin' of it.**

** Alright, just let me get dressed.**

While Rogue was putting back on her school uniform (she'd gotten into her pjs and was laying in bed during this mental conversation) Kitty walked in and gave her a "look."  She didn't ask what Rogue was doing.  She just went about her business of getting ready for bed.

When Rogue had finished getting dressed she turned to the now pj clad Kitty and explained to her, "I'll be in the danger room if anyone comes looking for me, OK?"

"Sure thing Rogue."  Rogue started for their door walking straight and confident, and hoping to hell that no one stopped her on her way to the danger room.   "Oh, and Rogue?"

"Yes Kitty?"  Rogue answered only slightly annoyed at being interrupted from her mind-set of  "no one's going to stop me."

"Well, um like," stumbled the valley-girl, "if you like ever need to, um, talk, I'm like here you know?"

A slight smile touched the corners of Rogue's mouth as she responded, "I know Kitty, I know."  With that Rogue turned and left the room.  Lady Luck must of been on Rogue's side that night, as not one person so much as passed her in the halls on her way to the danger room.

** Alright, D.R., I'm here now what?**

Two _long_ hours later Marie could be seen trying to drag herself back to her bed from the danger room.

** Oh, God.  Not even Logan pushes us that hard.**

** Yes, well dat's because Ah know all o' yer weaknesses.  An' Ah know just 'ow ta help ya make dose weaknesses inta strengths,** thought Alana.

** I don't understand, D.R., I thought you were going to help me learn to control my powers.  We barely worked on that part,** there was just a hint of a whine when Marie thought this.

** Ah know.  Allow meh ta explain.  Ya must first have enough mental discipline ta be ahble ta handle yerself properly when yer not trying ta use yer powers.  Uh-Uh-Uh,** mentally tutted Alana, when she felt Marie try to deny that fact.  ** My dearest, you have to face the facts.  Not only, are you a teenager you're also a mutant.  Neither of these helps you to deal with normal, everyday emotional troubles.  It's cahmpletely normal ta not be totally in control of yerself.  But, if'n ya wanna be ahble to control yer powers by yerself ya first need to be in control of _yerself_.  Yer prahblem, hawevah (A.N. however) is dat ya don't know who you are,**  Alana made sure to pronounce those last important words with as little of her accent getting in the way as possible.

**Ya know child sometahmes it's best ta separate da Rogue from de Marie.  Trah ta get sum sleep, child.  Ya gonna have a hard tahme now dat Ah'm gonna be trainin' ya.**

Rogue however couldn't get to sleep easy.  It was a little after two in the morning and she was drained, but she couldn't get D.R.'s words out of her head.  She kept thinking that she'd been Rogue all her life, even before her powers were realized.  Rogue wondered what it would be like to be Marie and only Marie.  She wondered if she could draw an imaginary line between two different personalities.  Rogue contemplated whether or not other heroes did that, split their personalities.  If she could do that what would Marie turn out to be like?


	10. Two Weeks Notice

Ahem!  I am now starting the first chapter in the very unusual and never before done style of my revamped story 'Till the End.  **_If you have no idea what I am talking about, please see chapter nine._**

'Till the End

Chapter Ten

Two Weeks Notice

It had been two weeks since Alana Shea had "died" and everyone thought Rogue was taking it all rather well.  To their knowledge Rogue had not shed a single tear.  In fact she had become more sociable than she was normally.  And, of course, everyone of the Institute's students welcomed her into their "cliques" with open arms.  She smiled so much and said the right thing at the right time so often that through out those two weeks the students were vying for her attention.  The X-children weren't the only ones looking at the Rogue differently.

Though she'd only put on slightly less make-up and worn slightly less clothing the students and teachers at Bayville High were drawn to her new confidence.  Rogue was continually called on in all classes, and she always had the right answer.  She never came to class unprepared, the two quizzes and one test she had during those couple of weeks were perfect hundreds, and her grades soared.

She hung out with different people at lunch every day.  Rogue was repeatedly asked out, and though it confused her friends and classmates, she turned down each request.  People at both schools started to realize that if you had a problem you went to Rogue.  Rogue could be observed counseling girls about their boyfriends, boys about their girlfriends, and jocks about their math homework.  She was seen in the halls talking to the "nerds" and "geeks" about the preeminent PC or the most recent _Yu-Gi-Oh!_ pack.  She hung with the Anime "freaks" and talked about the new DVD of _Oh My Goddess_ or the newest manga of _Bubble Gum Crisis_.  (A.N.  I'm not picking on anyone.  'Cause you know if you thought about it you'd realize I couldn't possibly know as much about this stuff as I do if I wasn't in at least some of these categories.)

At home Rogue was frequently noticed in the kitchen baking a snack for every-single-solitary-student.  These snacks ranged from an assortment of pies, carrot cake, double chocolate cake, thick chocolate brownies, homemade peanut butter fudge, and cookies that smelled so good they made the students float toward the kitchen.  She kept the Institute's students well feed too.  They could always count on a dessert after their tasty, but nutritious, dinner made by the new "Miss Popularity."

The only thing the students could find a fault in was the time in which she wasn't helping other people, working on schoolwork or cooking.  That lump of time was usually spent as far away from people as she could get.

The Danger Room.

Every night after supper was time that the students had to themselves.  Most stayed in the common room talking or watching TV.  Rogue, however, spent the time in the Danger Room, _every_ night.  No one knew why she did it.  They spent plenty of time training in there with Logan, or Storm or the Professor watching over them.  But Rogue went in there every night for three hours doing who-knew what and came out for a shower and a bed, soaked through with sweat and utterly exhausted.

*Two weeks exactly,* Rogue thought excitedly.  She hummed quietly to herself as she took her lemon sponge cake out of the oven.  She and Logan had been secretly dating for exactly two weeks!  "Mmmm," Rogue breathed in the smell of the squishy cake.  They had dared to sneak out to a couple of movies, a restaurant and a couple of bars over that period of time.  Logan had wanted them to have a "normal" relationship. *Ha! Normal.  Like anything about Logan or me is "normal."*  But it was so sweet of him to want her to have what everyone else had that she went along. (A.N. Of course they went outside of the Bayville area, they also left after all the other students.)

The first movie they saw was a chick flick, _Two Weeks Notice_, she'd picked it out just to let him know exactly what a "normal" relationship was.  Rogue laughed to herself remembering the look on his face when she'd told him what movie she wanted to see.  The next time she picked a movie that was more what she liked than what girls her age wanted to see, _Terminator 3_.  Again she laughed at the relief she had seen cross his face.  She knew, using her new powers, that he had been afraid she would pick _Down with Love_.

*Speaking of new powers,*  Rogue thought, placing her sponge cake along side the two apple pies (one red, one green) on the window sill.  She washed her hands hung up her apron and hurried off to her weekend training session in the Danger Room.  Rogue had been having daily sessions with the "Mistress of Torment," who called herself Alana Shea.  On weekdays they had their session after dinner and on the weekends they had Saturday afternoon sessions that lasted for _four hours straight_.  Rogue changed out of her civvies (A.N. civilian clothing) and into her "school uniform" and raced into the Danger Room. (A.N. Does anyone else think that there should be a sinister dum-dum-dum after Danger Room?)

**Alaaaaana, time to wake up.  Alaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaana,** Rogue whined to the spirit that shared her body.

**Oh, damn an Ah was havin' a good dream too.  Alright. Ahem. Go drough the list of people we've conquered and built little housies for.**

Each session Desert Rose and Rogue had gone through each different personality Rogue had touched.  They let that person come to the foreground of Rogue's mind and consoled them about being in someone else's body.  They "talked" to that person and tried to understand who they were.  Rogue, with Desert Rose's help, built what they called "houses" where these analyzed personalities went to live.  The "houses" were built according to the individuals taste, in other words they would want for nothing.  And they would stay put too.

"Alana, Scott, Jean, Kurt, Evan, Kitty, Bobby, Amara, Jubilee..." Rogue and D.R. had gone through the children at the Institute, and herself, first.  "Logan, Charles, Ororo and Hank," then they went through the teachers.  "Todd, Lance, Fred, Pietro and Wanda," next came the 'Hood kids.  "Juggernaut, Mystique, Sabertooth, Destiny and Magneto," the so-called adults.  "And Cody," they'd done the one human last; it was still uncomfortable for Rogue to think about.  "Hey, wait a minute!  That's it, that's everyone.  In two weeks we've "built" "houses" for all the people I've touched!"

(A.N. I know that's not all of them but I wasn't going to go through them all.  Besides that I don't know if I want to put an exact time period on their relationship.  Which explains why the Movies don't make sense.  That and I don't give a damn whether or not Movies make any sense at all.  I'm rambling...)

"Ah, so we 'ave.  Now ya'll learn how to use more dan one person's power at a time.  We'll start wid Mystique."

And for four hours, four incredibly long hours, they mixed and matched powers.  When they were done going through the toughest, most dangerous and terrifying Danger Room course Rogue slowly limped and moaned her way up to the shower and a clean outfit.

Walking down to dinner Rogue was pulled into the empty library by some ruffian.  As soon as the door shut she whirled around prepared to give him an earful and was caught completely unprepared for the sight that greeted her brown eyes.

"Happy two week anniversary, darlin'," whispered Logan.  He'd been planning this for a few days and had gone over and over what he would say and do.  He was down on his left knee with a long, thin jewelry box held out to his lovely lady.  He looked into her eyes as he said it and saw the exact expression he'd expected in his rehearsals.

Tentatively, she took the blue velvet box and opened it.  Marie was at a loss for words at what she saw.  It was a silver chain with a thin silver heart.  (A.N.  Like the ones that are in style now.  I have no idea what they're called.  Umm...In the first _Legally Blond_ Elle wore one.  Sorry, I know I'm pathetic.)  Etched onto the heart were the words:

Normal Isn't For Us

Two Weeks Notice

(A.N.  I picture this in Annalisa font.  That's in Microsoft Word if you want to look at it.)

TBC...


	11. Jewels and Jewelry

So did you like that last chapter?  I hope so.  If you still haven't re-read this story I suggest you do.  I changed some small things that, if you haven't read it for a while, you might not notice.  I also changed other things that are _very_ noticeable.  Please R&R!

'Till the End

Chapter Eleven

Jewels and Jewelry

"Oh, Logan, honey, it's beautiful!"  Marie gasped.

"Here let me put it on ya."

Marie gave the box back to Logan and turned around.  Once her gleaming silver necklace was on, though, she leaned back into his chest, loving the feel of his body pressed against her.  *This man loves me,* Rogue's mouth quirked at the thought,  *the Wolverine needs, wants and loves nothing and no one.  But me.*  Rogue turned around, wrapped her arms around Logan's neck and kissed him more passionately than they had ever kissed before.

"Wow. Ahem.  But that's not it."

"There's MORE?!"  Marie started jumping up and down in his arms.

*Not a good idea Marie,* thought Logan as he carefully unwrapped himself.  "Yep, of course there is."

"Well?? What is it?"

"I'm not going to tell you, it's a surprise."

"What?  Oh, that is so not fair!"  Marie was whining, again.  "Just give me a hint.  One hint, please!

"Okay.  Just one hint," Logan warned her, wagging his fore finger in her face.  She nodded rapidly, confirming she wouldn't ask for any more information on her surprise.  "Don't..." he looked around the room, "Eat..." he whispered, getting closer to her ear and still looking around, "Dessert."

Marie looked up at him as though he had gone insane.  "That's it? 'Don't eat dessert.  So my surprise, is what, dessert?"  Rogue snorted.  But stopped when she looked into his eyes. *Deep blue eyes.  Eyes that hold the sorrow of an ancient warrior, eyes that hold the love for a young girl.  What did I do to deserve him?*

"Yes, my lady," Logan said bowing grandly before her.  "Would you also give me the pleasure of your of having you for company at seven this evening in the Danger Room," he looked up at her prepared for her to laugh at him again.  Bracing himself for disappointment, hoping beyond hope that she'd say yes.  He always felt this, this surge of conflicting emotions, when he asked her for her company.  Even if it was just for watching television together, or asking her to dance at a bar (A.N. They lied about her age. Really, who's going to mess with the Wolverine's date?  Then you got to think about how little she was actually wearing.)

"Hmm," hummed Marie a sparkle twinkling in her eyes.  "Well, I don't know, I am pretty tired."

"Oh, well in that case..." Logan turned around and had his hand on the doorknob, knowing she would stop him from leaving.  "Oooof," heaved Logan.  A very large object had just jumped onto his back, wrapped its arms around his neck and it's legs around his waist.

"You are a bad, bad old man," Rogue whispered into his ear.  And, sliding down his back, let him know exactly how bad _she_ was.

Ding-Ding-Ding-Ding-Ding-Ding

"As bad as I am, I'm not bad enough to make you late for dinner," Logan opened the door and motioned for her to go ahead of him.

Walking towards the dinning room together, Logan leaned over and whispered in her ear, "You still haven't answered me."

"Yes, I'll meet you there at seven," she gave him a quick peck on the cheek and hurried into the dinning room.

*Damn girl's gonna get us caught.*  But he thought it with a smile, rubbing his hand where her supple lips had touched his cheek.

All during dinner Rogue would glance toward the teacher section of the table, hoping that she could catch her love's eye.  The only problem being that every time she looked away Logan, with the same thought in mind, would look over at her.  The students never seemed to notice.  If they did they usually chalked it up to the weird "Logan/Rogue relationship-thing."  Which is how they explained any weird gestures or conversations they'd seen or heard and not understood.  Some had seen them hogging the TV and the loveseat in the common room, Logan with his arm around Rogue's shoulder and Rogue with her face buried into his chest.  Some of them had wandered into a room where they were having half conversations about people or places that they never mentioned.  It was almost as if they had a psychic link through which some words went and while others were propelled towards their mouth.

The student's weren't the only ones who'd noticed the increased amounts of time Logan and Rogue were spending together.  But things had changed since Rogue had found out she was adopted.  Her mood had gone for a rollercoaster ride.  The only people she'd allow to see her were Kurt, her adopted brother, and Logan, her fellow social outcast at the Institute.  With their help she'd finally come out of her room, and gone on a mission for the first time in months.  A mission that would change her life.  A mission that introduced her to Alana Shea, Desert Rose.  Now that Alana was gone it was only natural that she seek comfort from those she'd received relief from before.  So all the looks they sent each other, not just during dinner but all the time, were ignored.

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

After dinner Logan went to make the final preparations to the Danger Room and Marie went to get ready for her "Danger after Dinner" session.

At 7:20 Logan was wondering where in the hell his Marie was.  Everything was set, it had taken him, what he felt was, forever to get the holographic program just right and there was no Marie to be seen.  Still he hid in the shadows, awaiting her radiant presence to outshine the darkness that always seemed to envelope him.

Close to 7:45 the doors swished opened and in came a creature more beautiful than had ever touched the blue marble called earth, wrapped in a green cloak that hid, not only what she was wearing, but also obscured her angelic face.  The doors closed behind the concealed goddess as she revealed her stunning face.  Slowly she undid the clasp at the top of her cloak and allowed it to slide down her curvatious figure and pool at her feet.  *She's so lovely.* Slipping out of his shadows Logan smoothly slipped his right arm around her waist, took her left hand in his own left hand.  He walked the still stunned Rogue toward a red-checkered cloth.  On the cloth was an ice bucket with two bottles of chocolate milk, sitting next to the silver bucket were two champagne flutes and slightly off to the right was a picnic basket.  This, however, didn't impress the young mutant.  Her eyes were, instead, captured by the evening sky, in which a startlingly blue sphere was lazily spinning among the stars.

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

When Rogue got to her room she gathered an outfit and any thing she thought she might need to "fix" herself up then she ran into the bathroom that she and Kitty shared.  When she had finished getting dressed and putting on her face she could hear Kitty playing music in their room.  **What am I gonna do?**

**Why don't ya use some dose powers Ah've bin teach'n' ya?**

**Really?  But, what if she knows I'm in here?**

**Here's what chya do baby...**

And so after seven minutes of waiting for the right opportunity Rogue made Kitty want to listen to a different CD.  After Kitty had several CDs in her hand Rogue, telekinetically, made her drop them.  When Kitty bent over to gather her CDs Rogue quickly phased through the door.  She was able to grab her cloak from the bureau and phase back into the bathroom before Kitty had finished picking up the CDs.  Deftly throwing the green cloth around her shoulders, she flung the hood over her head covering her face.  Rogue walked out of the bathroom, opening the door this time, as Kitty finished changing her CD.

"I'm going out," Rogue told Kitty her voice coming from the vast darkness beneath her hood.

"Oh!"  Kitty squealed excitedly.  "Do you have like a date or something?"

Rogue had started crossing the room once she had told Kitty that she was leaving.  Rogue stopped dead in her tracks.  She had never thought the valley girl would consider the possibility that she would have a date seriously.  *Things have changed so much.*

"O.M.G. You do!  This is, like, so exciting.  Do I, like, know him?"  Kitty had grabbed onto Rogue's cloak and started to pull on it, begging for an answer.  Unfortunately it showed Kitty exactly what Rogue was wearing.  Kitty almost dropped dead with surprise at the green mini-skirt, black tube top and black sandals that had ribbons lacing up her long legs.  But was in for another shock as Rogue took off her hood revealing her spotless face.  In fact the only make-up the former Goth was wearing was some Pretty in Pink lip gloss she'd been keeping hidden in the bottom of her purse.

"You can NOT go out with that on."

"You know Katherine that is the first complete sentence you've said to me with out the words 'like' or 'oh' in it."

"Did you, like, call me Katherine?" Kitty was appalled that anyone other than her mother would call her that.

"Yes, I did.  And if you are good and don't tell anyone, anyone at all, that I went out looking like this I will give you the download on who he is and what we did. Do we have a deal?" questioned Rogue, holding out bare hand for Kitty to shake and seal the deal.

Kitty gasped and, needing to know more than anything what her roommate was up to, grabbed the edge of Rogue's cloak and, covering her hand, shook on it.  Rogue laughed gaily at how Kitty had behaved.  She turned, hiding herself within her cloak once more and started for the door.  When she reached out for the handle she hesitated, looked back at the shock-still Kitty and, using Kurt's powers, "bamfed" out of the room and onto the ceiling in front of the Danger Room.

After using her new powers to, telepathically, check the area Marie entered the code to get into the Danger Room.  Walking in she didn't notice much as she was focused on the, in her words, "stupid, fucking, god damn catch."  After finally getting the catch undone she looked around and almost passed out in disbelief.

She was on the Moon.  There was a cute little picnic over to the right, but Marie couldn't stop looking towards the sky.  The sky looked as though it were a jeweler's display.  Diamonds scattered all over a soft velvet cloth, a precious stone as the centerpiece, Earth.  Logan had come out of the shadows and led her to the little picnic.  When they were seated Marie seemed to breathe in the beauty of this crater filled satellite and it's clear sky.

"Ow!"

"What? What, are you okay???"

"Yeah, D.R. decided she'd give us a little privacy and astral projected herself out of my body."

"That's a mouthful," Logan replied smiling in obvious relief.

"It certainly is.  Now tell me there's food in that basket."

Laughing Logan took out the goodies he'd managed to make.

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

After claiming a headache and canceling all his appointments for the remainder of the evening Charles Xavier struggled into bed and fell fast asleep.

If one had the power to walk through dreams the sight that would have greeted one that night would have been a story of love and jealousy, of life and dreams, and of hope and despair.

A story very much like this one...

They were all dancing, laughing, talking... _Dancing_... **_Dancing_**...

"I'm dancing," Charles stated simply.  "I must be dreaming." Turning around Charles Xavier observed those around him, discovering that it was his birthday party.  His _21st_ birthday party, that is.

"All ways one to point out the obvious Charles," said a demure whisper from the balcony behind him.

"I am dreaming."

"Yes, Charles you are.  But just because your dreaming doesn't mean that I'm not really here.  Oh, please don't look at me like that.  I've missed you Charles."

"I've missed you too, Alana."


	12. Author's Note

~Author's Note~

I know that people out there think that I made Logan into a whipped version of himself.  You are totally and completely right.  Right now, however, I can't change his attitude.  This part of my story has to be romantic and gushy and, yes I'll say it, fluffy.  You won't understand until later in this story why Logan is acting the way he is.  Therefore, I forgive your flaming.  But I do promise that when Logan's character is revealed in greater depth you will understand and there will be balance and order in the world as we know it.  As you also know Rogue's character has undergone a drastic change in personality.  Who wouldn't given the circumstances?  She is however going to receive a smack or two in the face and will maybe more than once change again.  One of those smacks happens to be in the next chapter.  This story has a ways to go with many changes and NCs.  This is the way I view the entire X-Men world.  Not just Evo, or the Comics, not the Movies or just the original Cartoon; this is the complete view of all the X-Men in the setting of Evo.  I may have lost the few faithful readers I had by making my long-winded speech, but I feel it important to explain my story and how I look at the X-Men.  I ask of you to patiently wait, pun fully intended, 'till the end.


	13. The Three Musketeers

As promised there is sufficient smackage for Rogue in this chapter.  On a side note in this story I AU it a bit, just a little.   Ok, the whole chapter is AU.  However the reason I'm telling you so early in the story is because I have the Prof using telekinesis.  Please don't flame me!  It was very necessary to have all of them fly.  Any-who...  You'll understand later.  I just hope you can forgive me for massacring the Professor's background. Read and Review!

'Till the End

Chapter Twelve

The Three Musketeers

"I'll bet your wondering why I'm here, in your dreams?"

"Well, not really I dream about you quite often."

Smiling and coming closer Alana asked, "Oh, really?  And," she touched his cheek with her burgundy gloves, "do you dream of the me before or the me after?"

*She looks as beautiful as she did that night when she...* Not strong enough to complete the thought Charles Xavier asked her, "Alana, why?"

Alana backed off, her claret coloured satin dress whispering as she walked to the edge of the stone balcony.  "'Why?'  Charles, my love, which why do you want to know?"

"All of them," he said coming up behind her and turning her so that he could see her eyes.  "I want to know all the whys for everything that has happened.  I want to know why, Alana.  I want to know why," he swallowed thickly the words sticking in his throat, "I want to know why you left me."

"Then," she whispered hoarsely, "you shall know all that made me leave you, from the beginning 'till the bitter end."

*This is just a dream I'll wake up and I won't remember anything.  This dream, it can't tell me what I want, need, to know.*

"You're wrong, Charles.  This isn't a dream where you'll wake up and remember nothing.  This dream, it _can_ tell you what you need to know.  Charles, I didn't stay on this Earth just so you could forget all the things I've been trying to tell you in the best way I can."

"I don't understand.  How..." She covered his mouth, the satin glove gone, the dress turned into the white robe of an angel and the room... The room spun around them and became a white cube.  Looking around he thought he might have died.  _Had_ he died and gone to Heaven?  Was that why his beloved Lana was here?  To guide him through this time?

"So many questions, Charles.  Don't worry usually, if your patient, answers will come to you.  Let's start at the very beginning, shall we."  The room spun again, a swirl of green, blue and gold encasing them.  When the spinning stopped Charles saw that they were in a forest.  Before them sitting on the edge of a clearing, and the edge of the entire land it seemed, were three young people.  A teenage boy, no older than seventeen, his hair shockingly white sat on the left side of the trio.  In front of him, about a foot off of the cliff, floating in midair were four metal orbs.  He was lazily rotating them with ease.  On the right side of the trio sat another young man.  His hair was thin and was the colour of wheat blowing in the wind.  This young man, tired of his friend receiving the full attention of the third member, picked up a boulder from across the deep ravine and hurled it crashing into the orbs.  The beautiful young women in the middle of the two shook her head, her waist-length brown hair blowing in the breeze.  Suddenly she stood up, turned around so that she was facing Charles and Lana and jumped off the cliff.  Neither boy moved to help her but instead of arguing with each other they looked and laughed.  Tentatively, Charles came closer to the edge already knowing what he would see but needing to make sure.  When he looked over he saw the beautiful brunette doing summer-salts in the air above a blue river dotted with fishermen's huts.  Turning around and facing Lana he said, laughing, "I'm dreaming in Charles Dickens."

"If only," Lana whispered sadly.  Hoping she wouldn't have to watch his face fall she turned and gestured to the two young men frozen in the memory.  "Do you remember this day, then?"

"How could I ever forget it?  It was the day I worked up enough courage to ask you to go study.  Lord, that was a long time ago.  I can't believe that I remember it so clearly.  We all flew down to the river as soon as the sun had set, just like we did every night that summer.  But Eric had lost one of his orbs back up at the cliff.  We went back up to look for them, but you and I were of no use.  Eric told us to go on home, that he'd use his powers to find it.  I walked you to your door.  You were so beautiful.  I asked you if you'd like to go out with me on Saturday.  There were so many ums and ahs I'm still surprised you understood what I said.  I sealed our fate, however, when you asked when we'd meet up with Eric.  I said... I said that I wanted to be alone, alone with you.  And you still said yes."

Caressing his cheek, Lana said, "I would have said yes to you if you had asked me the second we had met.  I loved you.  I still love you."  Closing her eyes, Alana stepped away from him and walked towards where they had come from.  Holding out her hand she said, "Come now, we have more to see."  When he reached her outstretched the world spun and landed on a frozen scene.

They were in his office.  A bald young man and a gorgeous young woman stood behind the desk, they were both very angry and obviously yelling at the man in front of the desk.  This man was covered in red and purple metal body armor.  His shoulder length white hair was pulled back into a ponytail and he held a helmet that matched his the rest of his costume under his left arm.

"Lana," Charles said confused, "Eric leaving has nothing to do with you leaving me."

"But, Charles, it does.  When Eric decided that he no longer wanted any part of our 'Three Musketeers' group it forever changed both of our lives.  Don't you remember what happened?  This is only _two days_ after your 21 birthday.  The birthday that allowed you to fully and completely own all of the Xavier money and property.  Eric had changed over a long period of time.  Though neither of us recognized the severity of the changes at that time.  He had new ideas on how the children would be taught.  Do you remember what we agreed on when we became the Three Musketeers?"

"Yes.  'All for one and one for all.  We'll stay together through it all.  We'll teach the children right from wrong.  And some day we'll all belong.'"

"Ever since that summer when we met up we'd wanted to start a school.  We decided that humanity would eventually figure out that we existed and that we needed to give them a good impression of us.  We were going to head a school.  We were going to teach them to use their powers to help others not themselves.  When I took your side of this argument we lost Eric.  You changed.  We both changed after this.  You had hoped Eric would be your best man at our wedding."

"I had the ring in my pocket that night.  I'd just gotten it back from the engraver's.  I was going to ask you on our anniversary.  But after Eric left, I couldn't do it not so soon after his betrayal.  I waited until my heart had healed.  I asked you to marry me at Jacque's, our favorite restaurant, a month later.  I was the happiest man alive.  We wanted to get married as soon as possible.  We'd been together for five years by then.  I had a conference I had to go to in D.C.  When I got back we were going to go to Hawaii and get married at sunset on the beach.  Everything changed at D.C."

"When I got the call telling me you were in the hospital and that you might never wake up I cried for hours," Lana whispered a tear tracing a line down her porcelain cheek.  "I didn't know who else to call.  I was so scared.  I looked up Eric, or Magnus as he was going by then.  He came to the Institute.  I still don't understand why he came in the first place. He comforted me.  He calmed me.  He stayed with me.  I was so sure he would leave me and I'd be left all alone.  I fell asleep in his arms.

"When I woke up, the next morning, we were on our way to the District of Columbia Hospital.  He didn't say much to me, he didn't have to.  He was there for me.  And that's all he had to do.  For the first two days we were there I didn't leave your side for more than five minutes at a time.  It was all Eric could do to make me eat.  I was dying from the inside.  You were gone and I didn't have a reason to live."

Lana raised her arm and the scene shifted to show a stark white hospital room.  There were two young people sitting in chairs next to a young man in a hospital bed.  The woman in the chair looked as though her world had suddenly come crashing down around her.  The white haired man was trying his best to comfort her, but comforting women, even old friends, was not his forte.

Lana was crying openly now.  "I didn't understand how this could happen to us.  It wasn't possible.  And in this moment, this exact moment I changed.  I wasn't going to sit around and let people be destroyed for no reason.  I wasn't going to let people ruin other people's lives.  I was going to do something about it.  And I was going to teach other people to do something about it too."

"But, Lana I was only in a coma for three days.  I woke up and I saw you crying.  I remember asking you what was wrong."

"You came to at 2:15pm on the third day that you were in the hospital.  I remember it perfectly.  I told you that I loved you and that I'd never, ever leave you.  It was a promise I broke.  When you found out that you no longer had the use of your legs you changed too.  But the hardest part was yet to come.  The traumatic experience had irreversibly frozen your secondary power of telekinesis.  You never fully recovered from that and it showed.  It still shows.

"It took us only a month to figure out that we had changed.  We still loved each other dearly, but sometimes love just isn't enough.  I packed my bags and I left.  I left without saying so much as a good-bye.  I changed my appearance.  Gave myself red hair, green eyes and a tight-fitting green costume.  I even gave myself an accent while I was in costume.  I was firmly settled into my new life style when I found out I was pregnant."


	14. Author's Note 2

      Author's Note

Sorry guys, this isn't an update.  I actually wanted to say thanks for reading this far.  I know my story isn't exactly a Newberry award winner.  School has started back up, however, which means I won't be able to update as much as I want to.  I'm even considering not continuing at all.  So, here's how it goes:  If you like my story tell me so.  If I get up to...70 reviews that ask me to continue then I'll write the rest of this story as soon as possible.  If not I'll leave it hanging.

                                          Desert-Rose6


	15. Visions

Hey guys!  I'm a little surprised that people actually want me to continue.  I didn't get my 70 reviews yet.  But, my little fiction bunny is telling me to ignore my Trigonometry homework and get on with something really important.  Like the story.  **_I will not, however, tell you who the father of Alana's child is unless you write me up to 70 reviews._**  Mwa-ha-ha!

'Till the End

Chapter Thirteen

Visions

"Pregnant?"

"I'm sorry, Charles.  Please, take into account everything I've told you.  I need you to remember what I was going through.  In order for you to... understand," Alana turned around and the room spun again.  When the room stopped they were once again in a hospital room.  This time, however, there was a very tired woman in the hospital bed holding out her arms.

"Congratulations, ma'am.  It's a girl," said the nurse as she placed the squirming bundle in the new mother's arms.

"My beautiful little girl.  My little super hero," suddenly the mother gasped, her eyes rolled back into her head and she fainted.  The picture froze.

"When I fainted I saw what my daughter would eventually become.  I saw how beautiful and smart she would be.  I saw how loving and how loved she would be.  I saw her power.  But I also saw that she would be tested and betrayed before she could ever truly be happy.  Before she could find her true love."

The scene spun again; this time landing on the mother and a young girl of three or four years of age.  There were spring flowers everywhere, making the two look as though they were a painting.  They were going down a slide in a park, just then.  The little girl had her hands on her hat and the mother, who was underneath her, was holding tightly to the little girl's waist.

"By day I was a secretary.  By afternoon I was a single mother.  But by night I was a teacher of heroes."

The scene shifted again.  It was night and they were on top of an apartment building.  Looking over the edge was a woman in her late twenties.  She was wearing a green leotard that seemed to be made of vines.  Her arms were twined with vines that went up to, and covered, her face.  Her eyes were the same deep green as her costume.  And her waist length hair matched her blood red fingernails.  She wore a green cloak to block the cold of the night, and it was currently flying behind her in the wind.

Next to the woman was a young man, no more than twenty-three.  He was wearing a tight-fitting black uniform with a blue bird across his chest.  Covering his face, and keeping his identity a secret, was a black mask that looked as though it were a bird.  (A.N.  Yeah, it's Nightwing.  Trust me it gets worse.)

"This was the night when I received the second vision of my daughter.  I was out prowling the city with Nightwing.  When it happened I almost fell off the building.  I saw what I had to do to set in motion my daughter's life.  I saw that she would be hurt, that she wouldn't understand, that she would be alone, so alone."  Alana wiped away her tears and looked at where Desert Rose and Nightwing were standing.  "I saw who I was to give her to.  I knew that she would be raised well.  I knew that she would be taken care of.  I knew that, because I let her go, she would find her true love.  And she has.  At this very moment they are celebrating their anniversary...on the moon.  I like him Charles," Alana said half turning towards him and smiling forlornly.  "I didn't make a lot of good choices in my life, Charles.  But I'm glad that, because of this sorrow I carry with me, my baby's happy.  The sparkle I can see in their eyes and feel in their spirits shows me that I did the right thing.  He's a good man and he loves her.  Their love is a love that could surpass anything.

"I need you to take care of her, please.  Her powers have grown to their full potential.  She has them completely under control, now.  But, she still needs to talk about her problems with someone that will understand.  The person she would have talked to," Alana smiled secretively, "doesn't exactly fit that profile anymore."

"Lana, who is she?  How is she on the moon?  Is that one of her powers?  Does she know that you're her mother?  Who's her 'true love'?  Better yet, _who_ did you give her to?"

"You'll know the answer to these questions when the time comes, Charles.  I want you to know how much I love you, Charles," Alana whispered.  "And I wanted to say what I couldn't bare to say before," with tears flowing freely down her face Alana Shea kissed Charles Xavier softly and said, "Good-bye."

With that the vision disappeared and in the loneliest room of the entire mansion the Professor rolled silently over in his sleep.  He slept soundly, his chest rising and falling softly, for an hour or so.  His wake-up call, however, was not as peaceful.

**PROFFESSOR!  PROFFESSOR, SOMETHING'S WRONG WITH ROGUE!**


	16. The end comes too soon

Hi guys.  I'm sorry about the last chapter apparently my mom was trying to tell me something by erasing about half of my story.  Mothers are weird.  Anyway, she's only allowing me to post this and the next chapter to my other story, Only Him.  I managed to get that chapter done at school, luckily.  I'm going to try to secretly write and post more.  I didn't write that last chapter down on hard copy or anything so it'll take some time to retrace my steps.  Oh, the reason I'm not allowed to write is because my French grade sucks and my mom's PMSing.

Thanks for being understanding,

Desert-Rose6


	17. Rampant Jealousy on an Interesting Night

I've been trying to get this chapter finished for what feels like forever.  I asked you guys to give me 70 reviews so that I would keep focused and on task.  Didn't work.  This is an... interesting chapter.  It is not the chapter where you find out the father but rather an attention-grabbing addition on the way to that well looked forward to chapter.  Ooh!  Inspiration!  What do you think of _you_ choosing the father and _me_ writing it in?  Tell me PLEASE!

Chapter 14

Rampant Jealousy On an Interesting Night

Sighing contentedly, Marie snuggled deeper into Logan's chest.  They had finished the chocolate milk and chocolate chip cookies long before.  Now they were simply enjoying the touch of the other.  Reveling in the feel of the other startlingly close.  No need to hide their enjoyment.  No need to hide their feelings of love, of lust.

When they had decided that night, two weeks ago, that they would tell no one of their affair, they never believed that this would happen.  They enjoyed it at first; the secret kisses in darkened hallways, the casual touches that meant so much more, but now...  It was hard to keep apart.  They couldn't touch the other in the way they wanted to.  They couldn't shout their love to the hills.  Their relationship had nowhere to go.  And it was driving both of them insane.  That was why Marie was faced with the situation she was in now.  She couldn't help wondering what Logan was thinking.  And, she'd reasoned, it wasn't abusing her powers if she forced the Wolverine in her head to tell her what _he_ was thinking.  He hadn't said much, but he'd said enough.

Marie had been thinking over what she would say to Logan very carefully.  She had come prepared to have an all out fight with him.  She just couldn't bring herself to be mad at him now, however.  *Maybe...Maybe I'm not mad.  Maybe I'm just jealous.*  Logan gently kissed the crown of her head.  Startled out of her reverie, Marie looked up into his eyes.  *Maybe I should just ask him instead of waiting for him to tell me.*

"What chya thinkin' 'bout, darlin'?"

Gathering every ounce of courage in her Rogue said, "Uriko."

(**A.N.  Okay, a little explanation might be required here.**  First, Uriko is pronounced as 'yer'=Ur 'e' like the letter=i and co as in the abbreviation for company=ko.  Next, since I'll assume everyone reading this has seen X2 she is Lady Deathstrike, which will be explained later.  If you have not seen the movie, for shame, she's the one who has really long nails and tries to kill Wolverine.  In the Original X-Men Cartoon, the one that I grew up watching, they explain the relationship between Lady Deathstrike and Wolverine in a flashback.  Since I have yet to see Lady Deathstrike in X-Men Evolution and only rarely in the comics I will be morphing the explanation in the Original series.  It will be _mostly_ the same with some minor changes.  Next, duh!  Of course she knows about Uriko.  Remember this _is_ a blending of all the series.  And of all the people on the face of the Earth Rogue has touched Logan/Wolverine the most!!!!!!  However, by reading some of the Logan fanfic on this site, it seems that everyone believes her name to be Mariko.  I am hearing impaired and had to use captions on the old cartoon show.  They spelled it as Uriko.  It is possible that the movie has it as Mariko, I don't know. Ahem, please excuse my ranting and continue with the story.)

Logan jumped up in surprise, slowly backing away from Rogue.  When his pulse returned to normal he looked down to see a heartsick Marie.  "Marie, I..."

"Don't bother Logan," Rogue said standing up and brushing invisible dust off herself.  "I know that you loved her.  I know that you still love her.  (A.N.  The movie is really messed up on this subject.  Go with the flow.)  I know that," she took in a strangled breath, her emotions starting to get the best of her.

"Marie, how...how much _do_ you know?"

"Enough," she said, the anger that she had been searching for before suddenly present.

"Marie, sit down," Logan commanded her pulling her back down to the blanket with him.  "I-I want to tell you a story.  No, no let me speak my peace," he said placing his hand over her lips and continuing.  "Once, a very long time ago, there was a beautiful young woman named Uriko.  She was a human.  She knew that I was a mutant.  She also knew that I was involved in some scary business for the government.  She was a wonderful woman, very rare and very special.  And, yes, we were in love, until this happened," Logan said pushing his adamantium claws out of his skin.  "She's the only thing that I can remember from... before.  When I told her that I was leaving she begged me to stay.  I told her that the people who wanted to 'talk' to me weren't the kinda people you say no to," Logan pulled his claws back in and continued with his story, always gazing deeply into Marie's eyes.  "I promised her that I'd come back to her.  When-When I escaped I went back to our house, she was gone.  Years later I found her," Logan took a deep breath.  "She'd been captured by another sect in some government conspiracy.  She'd been brainwashed, they told her-they told her that I'd killed her parents.  She'd been implanted with computer chips and there were wires everywhere.  She was dressed as a samurai, her once black hair was died blood red, and from the tips of her fingers..." Logan paused and closed his eyes, praying for strength.  "From the tips of her fingers were adamantium nails.  They called her Lady Deathstrike.  She tried to kill me after I'd discovered where she was.  I couldn't fight her.  I couldn't hurt her.  I was to blame for what those bastards did to her.  It was my fault that they'd taken her too.  Chuck and I, we tried to convince her that I hadn't done anything.  That the sect she was 'voluntarily' working for had, in fact, done it.  She took a hostage, a little girl.  I-I had t-to protect that little girl.  We fought, me for the little girl her for her murdered parents.  In the end I won.  When I put my claws through her chest her eyes, they changed back to the colour they'd been before, an emerald green.  I'll never forget the way she looked at me.  It was like that was what she'd been hoping for, like she wanted to die.  And in the end I think that she realized what had truly happened," Logan closed his eyes again and took long deep breathes.

Rogue had known some of this.  She had expected Logan to deny the fact that he was ever in love with someone else.  She had expected him to yell and rage over the mention of her name.  But actually hearing him tell the story was so much different than how she had originally found out.  Marie lifted her hand from her lap and lightly ran it down the side of Logan's coarse cheek.  She looked up at him with tears in her eyes, knowing exactly how much it hurt him to tell her.  Logan's sea blue eyes opened and he looked down at her.  The love and sorrow and protectiveness that was always there seemed to be intensified at that moment.

"Logan, thank you," that seemed so inadequate, but he knew what Marie meant.

"I love you Marie.  You are my one, my only.  You are my heart and my soul.  Never doubt that.  No matter what the me in here," he tapped the side of her head, "says.  Okay?"

"But, you loved her so much."

"Trust me, darlin', she don't hold a candle to ya."

Yawning, Marie said, "How do you do that?"

"Do what?" he said smirking.

She hit him softly, once more snuggling deep into his hard chest.  "You make me feel loved and protected, wanted and needed.  You make me feel like no one else could possibly compare to me.  You make me feel so...beautiful."

"That, my love," Logan whispered, running his fingers through her brown tresses, " is because you are."

"Hmm, Logan I'm tired."

"I noticed.  Let's get you up to bed.  It's been a long day."

"I've got a better idea," said Marie with a sudden spark of inspiration.

center******BAMF******/center

"Shit, Marie!"

Rogue giggled and opened her eyes.  She kicked off her shoes and asked, as endearingly as possible, "Please?"

Logan took a good look around realizing that she'd used her brother's power to get them to his room unseen.  Exhausted, he rubbed his eyes trying to figure out what to say to her.

"Come on, Logan.  Just because I want to sleep with you doesn't mean that I'm ready to _sleep_ with you."

Logan opened his weary eyes to a very sardonic looking Marie.  "You can stay if you promise me something."  
  


"Yay!  What?" asked Rogue, excited about getting her way.

"You have to promise to never, ever, ever use Kurt's teleporting powers unless it's absolutely necessary.  Do you understand?"

"Um, no not really."

"I can't smell you.  I can barely smell me.  Everything smells like Kurt."

"Oh," Marie said, understanding dawning on her.  "Well, that just means I get to use your shower," she giggled as she skipped into his personal bathroom.

"Woman's gonna kill me," Logan sighed as he took off his shoes and belt.  *Why bother to change?* he thought.

30 minutes later

Marie bounded out of the bathroom, one of Logan's old shirts on, to find the fierce Wolverine snoring softly on the bed.  Quietly, she turned off the light and crawled under the covers with him.  Curling up against the warm body of her love, he subconsciously clung to her, Marie fell into a deep sleep.

In the middle of the night...

Rogue slide out of Logan's bed and out the door without making so much as a whisper.  Once at the staircase she floated down to the kitchen, literally.  Upon reaching the kitchen doors Rogue touched the ground silently.  Walking in, Marie gathered all the necessary instruments for making the two apple pies (one red, one green) and the lemon sponge cake she planned on making that night for dinner.  Marie started pealing the apples over the counter and humming softly to herself.  If one listened hard enough one could almost make out the tune "I'm gettin' married in the morning" from the musical _My Fair Lady_.  Rogue had been working tirelessly for the good part of an hour when Kitty came in for her usual midnight snack.

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

Kitty woke up, yawning.  Looking over at Rogue's bed she found it empty and made.  Glad that she hadn't missed her, but disappointed that Rogue was out so late, Kitty made her way to the kitchen.  What Kitty found in the kitchen, to put it mildly, was disturbing.  Rogue was standing over the counter with an apple in her hand.  Rogue's eyes were shut and she appeared to be asleep.  Her right hand was making a cutting motion and there was a trail of flour from the cabinet to the counter where it sat upside down.

*Oh My God.  She's like totally sleep walking.  I, like, did a, like, project on this once.  You're, like totally not supposed to wake the person up.  I should get Jean.  She could, like, use her t.k. to move Rogue back to bed.*

**Jean,** Kitty mentally whispered.  **Jean, like, wake up.  It's so totally important.**

**Kitty, being out of cookies is not important leave me alone,** came the drowsy reply.

**Jean, you're going to, like, wake the Professor up.  'Sides this is important.  Rogue's, like, sleep walking.**

**WHAT!** cried Jean, finally looking through Kitty's eyes to see Rogue in the kitchen.  Unfortunately, her cry woke almost everyone in the mansion.  **Go to the kitchen,** Jean broadcast to everyone she had accidentally woken up.

In less than five minutes half the X-Men were down in the kitchen watching in amazement as Rogue "finished" her "pies."  Seeing as things had been moved or had run out since that morning Rogue hadn't exactly gotten the ingredients right.  There was flour all over the floor; it completely covered the counter top.  One of Rogue's apples was really a peach and the juice had made the flour clump together.

"Maybe we should try to wake her up," Scott suggested, unsure as to how to deal with this.

"No.  You should, like, never wake a sleepwalker.  I read that it can, like, cause brain damage."

"Well, then what should we do?" questioned Jean.

"I-" Kitty was interrupted by a strangled cry coming from the corner of the room.

**PROFFESSOR!  PROFFESSOR, SOMETHING'S WRONG WITH ROGUE!** cried her terrified brother.

Rogue was huddled into the corner of the kitchen crying and whimpering.  Kitty and Jean, their maternal instincts taking over, went over to check on her.  They were able to make out what she was mumbling once they had reached her, however, and it horrified them.

"Oh my God," Kitty whispered, disgusted.

Upon hearing such a tone from Kitty the others came closer to inspect their friend.  And heard the most horrible sounds any being had heard.  Rogue was having a nightmare.  Not all the words were loud enough but they could make out some, and it wasn't good.

"No, please Papa.  I didn' mean tah.  Please, no," Rogue started rocking back and forth.  "Not again.  Please, Papa, please no."  

"I called ze Professor.  Ve need his help vith Rogue."

"Kurt, like, shut up," Kitty hissed.

At the sound of Kitty and Kurt talking Rogue immediately stopped moving.  She sat quietly in the corner for at least a minute.  Then she stood up and went to the oven, the X-Men moving out of her way.  Rogue put on her oven mitts and pulled open the door to the oven.  Taking out her "sponge cake" Rogue placed it on the window, next to her "pies."  She replaced her oven mitts and started out the door, the X-Men following silently behind her.

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

Rogue made her way down the corridors and towards the Danger Room.  All the while wondering what she was going to say to Logan about Uriko.  She hummed softly to herself _Ordinary Day_ by Vanessa Carlton.

-Ping-

Rogue tripped and fell onto the wall.  Placing her back against the decorated partition she slid to a sitting position, and started to snore softly.

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

As soon as the cry went out to the Professor, Alana went to find out was wrong.  She ghosted her way down to where Kurt had called.  What she saw made her cry out, though none could hear her.  There, curled in the corner of the kitchen, lay Marie, small spasms taking hold of her every time she spoke to her "attacker."  Quickly, without another thought, Alana ghosted up the levels to Logan's room.  She dove into him and set up a temporary mental connection.

**LOGAN WAKE UP ROGUE IS IN DANGER!**

"Uh, Rogue?"

**Yes, she's in the kitchen.  GO!**

Directing his movements she had him get up and grab the sheet off his bed.  When he started to wake up she let go of the control she had over his body.

"Um, who is this?"

**It's Alana.  You must hurry she's talking in her sleep.  She might give us all away.**

"Right," Logan said, out loud.  He was very uncomfortable having a dead telepath talking to him.   As he started jogging down the stairs he asked her, "What's she said so far, in case I gotta cover it up?"

**Nothing much.  She was baking pies from this morning.  But, then she started telling her 'Papa' not to hurt her.  When I find out who did this to _my_ daughter I'll string them up by their toes and torture them with hot pokers.**

Logan kept jogging he was almost to the hallway that led into the kitchen when he realized what the phantom had just said and skidded to a screeching halt.  **YOUR WHAT?**

**Logan,** Alana said desperate to get to her _daughter_, **don't tell, don't talk, just get to her.  Just help her.  Oh, no she's trying to go to the Danger Room!**  With that Alana Shea raced out of Logan's body and down the hall faster than Pietro could even try to imagine going.  When she reached Marie she was coming down the hall, on her feet thank heavens.  Hoping her plan would work, Alana slowly, carefully entered her daughter's body.

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

Racing down the hall, trying to figure out if it disturbed him as much as it should that he'd had the love of his life's mother inside his body, Logan finally arrived at the end of the hall to find Marie's prone floor against the wall.

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

Hearing Kurt's frantic cry for help, Professor Charles Xavier woke himself from his deep sleep.  Pushing his legs over the side of his bed, he used his bedside table to steady and pull himself into his chair.  When Xavier was in his chair he noticed that there was a box on his bedside table that wasn't there before he went to sleep.  Curious, he picked up the intricate wooden box and opened the ebony lid.  The moonlight from his open window showed a beautiful silver orb.  Inscribed on the orb were the words:

"Happy 21st Charles

With Love, Eric"

A lazy wind blew through the window and seemed to wrap around the Professor, embracing him in memories and confirming the truth of his dream.

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

Logan wrapped the blanket Alana had made him bring around Rogue, realizing why she'd made him do so.  Rogue was only in his flannel shirt and a pair of panties.  It wouldn't do if someone made the connection between his flannel and the one she was wearing.

"Rogue," he whispered, using the sheet to rub the side of her cheek as the others came out of the kitchen.  *She's not moving.  She's breathing, that's a good sign.  Alana said she was having nightmares, maybe if I give her some of my healing power it'll fix whatever chemical reaction made her sleep-walk her nightmares in the first place.*  Slowly, hoping beyond hope that this would help her as much as it would hurt him, Logan lowered the sheet and touched his two fore-fingers to her pale cheek.  It took a few moments for her, recently, subdued power to kick in but it, eventually did.  As Logan felt the pull of her power he heard her intake of breath.  He watched as her face pulled taunt into a grimace and clouded over with emotion.  He watched as, his healing power and memories still emptying into her, Marie's face cleared and a single tear was released from behind her tightly closed lids.  He watched as the tear made a steady trail down her porcelain cheek; watched as it traced down the side of his rough fingers on her delicate features.  She sniffed gracefully and opened her watery brown eyes to burrow deep into his concerned blue ones.  He carefully removed his fingers to pick up the end of the white cotton sheet and wipe away her tear.

Marie looked on silently as he replaced the corner of the sheet so that she was covered.  She closed her eyes for a moment before, once again, looking into his eyes.  With all the fear and sadness Marie felt she said to Logan, "I like pies."

Slightly surprised, and a little more than afraid that he'd screwed with her brain by touching her, Logan's only response was, "Oh?"

"Not just any pies," Marie whispered, "I like the pies... the pies my mama made.  She was showing me how to make them," she explained sadly.  "My mama was teaching me how to make apple pies, both red and green.  She was telling me how-how," Marie started to cry softly, "you have to put just the right amount of cinnamon in it.  Mama was teaching me how to make the lemon sponge cake that I like so much.  She's gone Logan," Marie said harshly, the tears falling down faster now.  "I can't feel her anymore," Marie touched her chest softly.  "My mama's gone and I didn't get to say good-bye."

*Damn,* Logan thought cursing himself for not remembering that along with his powers Rogue also got his memories, especially the most recent ones.  "Com' on Stripes," Logan whispered, slyly reminding her that they were in front of the others, "let's get ya back ta bed."  She nodded, allowing him to help her up they started towards the stairs.

When they were out of sight Scott came out of his shock first saying, "Alright folks, shows over everyone back to bed," seeing their unwilling or just blank faces he added, "unless you want to have an early morning training session?"

Hurriedly, everyone made their way up the back stairs to their rooms far faster than Rogue and Logan.

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

Logan held tightly to Rogue as she cried into his chest whispering over and over again that her mama was gone.  When they reached the top of the main staircase Professor Xavier was wheeling down the hall.

"Ah, Logan Rogue," said the Professor acknowledging them.  "I was... coming... to see if... everyone was alright- I mean, if everyone was _well_," they both gave him an odd look.

"You alright, Chuck?" questioned Logan with a raised brow.

"Yes, Logan I am quite well," the Professor steepled his fingers so that they pointed towards the two people he was talking to.  Tapping his fingers together he said, "How are you Logan?"

"I'm fine, Chuck.  I'm gonna take Stripes back ta bed, excuse us," he tried to maneuver around the wheelchair but the Professor held out a hand to stop him.

"And Rogue, how are you doing?  You look... sad?" asked the Professor exaggerating his speech.

Rogue looked over at him, curiously, "Yer the telepath, you tell me."

"Oh.  Well, in order to do that you would need to come to my office and talk with me, child."

Gasping, Rogue asked, "Logan too?"

"Yes, Logan may come as well, child," said the "Professor" with a twinkle in his eyes that didn't belong to him.

@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@

Hey guys!  I got to fix the chapter while my parents were out.  Shhh! Don't tell.  My email address has changed too, so I might not have gotten your reviews or any emails you may have sent directly to me.  If you sent a letter to me please re-send it as I don't believe any of the mail I've gotten in the past week or so has been transferred to my new account.  I'll try to update on Only Him, too.  But it might take a while!

                                                                                                                        With hope that my parents will go out a lot,

                                                                                                                                                                        Desert-Rose6


	18. Aftermath

Hi guys!  I'm back again.  Not much of an update but the best I could do in such a short amount of time.  If it seems like this chapter is missing some vital parts, like the beginning, do not fear all will be revealed.  I have the next three chapters outlined all I need is the time to type them.  R&R

Chapter 15

Aftermath

By: Desert-Rose6

"But you don't understand Professor.  I love him and he loves me," Rogue said determinately, as she clung to Logan's waist.

"She's right Charles.  There isn't anything that you can do ta change that.  If you have a problem with it than we'll leave.  Because there ain't no way that I'm gonna stop seein' Rogue," Logan accentuated this by pounding his fist on the Professor's desk.

Professor Xavier blinked rapidly.  Perhaps due to his dream he didn't fully understand what was going on.  In fact he didn't remember coming into his office, with or without the stubborn couple, at all.  He took a quick sweep of their minds and found that Rogue had been sleeping in Logan's room when she'd had a nightmare and started sleepwalking.  They apparently had _only_ been sleeping but...  He looked a little deeper.  Their feelings towards each other were intense.  He didn't know what to say so he said the first thing that came to him.

"Logan, you don't have to leave.  I'm simply concerned on the effect that this might have on the Mansion."

"Logan and I don't really care what anyone thinks about our relationship, sir."

"Than why did you hide it for so long, Rogue?"

The two love birds looked at each other and smirked.  "We just didn't want to be bothered for a little while, Chuck.  I mean, if it hadn't worked out like it did then there would have been a whole hoo-ha 'bout nothin'."

"And what makes you think that it will last now, Logan?"

Logan smirked and replied, smugly, "Let's just say our relationship has been blessed."

The poor Professor leaned back in his chair with a sigh.  He obviously didn't have a choice in the matter.  Even though he could feel their love for one another radiating off them, he couldn't help but remember all the times love had failed.  And with Logan being so much older than Rogue...  Not to mention the enormous mental stress both of them went through on a daily basis.  He felt he needed to give them a good dose of reality in order to save them for an eventual heart-wrenching disappointment.

"Logan, you are an adult.  Rogue you are a child," he was speaking to them as though they were three year olds with ADHD.  "There is no possible way for this to work." He took a deep breath and sighed.  "If the students found out that one of there teachers," he gestured towards Logan, "and one of their teammates," he gestured to Rogue, "were having a love affair... well let's just say the Institute would fall into utter chaos."

"No," said Rogue simply.

"No?" asked the Professor.

"I think that the others could handle our love affair.  And more," she added as an afterthought.

"More?  There's more that I don't know about?"

"Yes," answered Rogue, a kind smile crossing her face as she turned to look into Logan's eyes, and kissed him.

When they broke apart the Professor was dumbfounded.  "What the..." was all he could choke out.

"I've been able to touch for a while now.  I didn't want anyone to know because it would be a lot easier for y'all ta see that Logan and I were in a deeper relationship than y'all thought.  I didn't feel like havin' people chaperonin' us constantly.  It just made life easier if y'all thought that I had an electric fence 'round me that no one could get past.  And what's more... I don't think any one of the students, with the exception of my brother of course, would have a big problem with me and Logan bein' in love.  They're mature enough to handle that, at least."

Moved by her speech, the Professor gave in.  "You're right Rogue.  I should trust you, all of you, a little more than I do.  Especially when it comes to your personal lives, but there are going to have to be conditions with this relationship."

"You don't trust me enough to set my own conditions?" Rogue asked.

The Professor bowed his head, her thoughts clear, and smiled slightly, "Not those kind of conditions Rogue."  Logan raised an eyebrow wondering what he'd missed as the Professor continued, "They say that time-"

"Makes the heart grow fonder," offered Rogue, with a small smile and a raised brow.

"No, that's absence.  And it's not what I was going to say." Professor Xavier smiled and shook his head, "Time makes lies bigger.  By keeping this relationship a secret you're lying to all your friends, and," he added as an afterthought, "your family."  Rogue's brow furrowed as she absorbed this.  Logan sensing her uncomfort, held her closer.  The Professor watched all this closely before saying, "My condition is this at dinner I want you to announce that you two are seeing each other on more than a student-teacher level and answer any questions the students might have.  Is this understood?" he could practically see the waves of nervous tension coming off of them.

"Yes," they mumbled in unison.

"Good, now go get some sleep."


End file.
